


Picture this

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Double Penetration, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Photography, Riding, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: “I mean we’ve always thought about it.” Yabu’s free hand curled into his boyfriend’s own. “Seemed hot to have photos of us….doing stuff.”





	Picture this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> Well, this fic has definitely been about a year in the making. I don't know how we got on the subject, but Anna and I started talking about Yuto photographing different couples in Jump having sex and the logistics of everything. So I went with YabuHika, and I then spent the next year procrastinating on writing it until I got a gentle push to write this. It's been a week, and I never imagined this getting to be so long.
> 
> But really thanks to Anna for pushing me through all of this and giving me daily word goals. I wouldn't have made it through without your help! ♥

Beautiful faces had always been captured by his camera. Mostly his bandmates but a few times Yuto had booked a model to practice on when he had a small break in his schedule, giving him time to breathe. 

He had always kept it to tame things, behind the scenes shots of Jump hanging out, the occasional slutty picture slipping into the mix, but he wanted to go farther, wanted to push himself beyond the boundaries that he was given.

Sex was beautiful.

Two bodies molding together, showing their love in the purest form. Other times it was rough, quick, seeking out a high before the desire fizzled between them. He had seen plenty of photo shoots that depicted sex, classy photos on shiny pages of magazines he picked up after work, but after countless hours of research his results were negative. Everything had been acted between the models, not the real deal.

What he wanted was stupid, ridiculous even. Who in their right mind would let him, a skinny, lanky child with a camera, inside of their closed doors to watch them have sex and document every moment? No one in their right mind, and he was content to have it be a dream.

Best always knew the best ways to pull his hidden desires from him. A little alcohol turning into a few shots until Yuto was loose enough to talk about his wildest fantasies without a care. Luckily Inoo pulled Daiki away for a little alone time and Takaki had grown tired of the senseless chitchat, so he ended up pouring his heart out to only Yabu and Hikaru instead of the group.

“Sounds fun,” Hikaru said. “When are you free?”

Yuto felt his jaw drop, eyes widening at Hikaru’s words. “You’re joking….right?”

“I mean we’ve always thought about it.” Yabu’s free hand curled into his boyfriend’s own. “Seemed hot to have photos of us….doing stuff.”

“Fucking,” Hikaru clarified, grinning like a wolf.

Yabu rolled his eyes. “We just didn’t know who to ask, and both of us trust you.” His eyes seemed to twinkle in the low light. “So, what do you say Yuto? Are you in?”

It took a few weeks, but they finally found an evening that worked for all three of them, no work the next day in case the shoot wore Yabu and Hikaru out. They offered to even let Yuto spend the night, but he declined. They were already indulging his fantasy. He couldn’t accept any more kindness from them.

To say Yuto was nervous would be an understatement. Every time the shoot flashed across his brain, even for a moment, his heart would start racing, his cheeks flushed, and he would feel a silly smile cross his face, almost as if he was in love. He tried to remind himself that he had done this before, experienced the wonders of sex in his own bed, watched porn where there wasn’t another person to fill it, but it was different. There wasn’t a computer screen between him and the couple he watched rolling around on the sheets. It would be through the lens of his camera, one he could drop and watch the show taking place only feet away from him. One he could join if-

He shook his head. It was a ridiculous thought, one he didn’t want to think about. He was there to photograph his friends. That’s it. Nothing more. It was pointless to think about other scenarios besides the only truth, the only thing that would happen.

The apartment was easy to get to, in one of the more expensive areas of Tokyo and close to Yuto’s place. A couple of train stops, a ten minute walk, and one long trip up an elevator all was it took. Yuto’s camera bag thumped against his thigh with every step, clutching hard to the strap across his chest as if he would lose it if he let go.

It took about ten seconds after he rang the doorbell, double checking the number to make sure he had the right apartment, before the door snapped open, a wrist grabbing his own and tugging him inside.

He was roughly pushed against the door, his first thoughts being if his camera was alright in its case, before he felt something hard pressed into his thigh as a body fell flush against his own.

“Finally,” Hikaru moaned, his lips ghosting over Yuto’s neck. It was the first time he noticed what Hikaru was wearing or rather, the lack of clothing. Just a bathrobe was already dripping off one of his shoulders, showing off his toned deltoid. “I’ve been waiting all afternoon for you. Kota keeps…teasing me. But he won’t let me come.” A single hand dragged down Yuto’s chest, making him flush. “Now that you’re here, I can finally get a cock in me.”

Yuto opened his mouth, but coherent words were lost to him, everything falling from his lips a jumbled mess. He didn’t understand what was going on, why it was going on. It felt strange to have someone in his group, someone in a committed relationship, pressed against him, Hikaru’s eyes dark as if he wanted Yuto to fuck him against the door.

But as quickly as Hikaru had come, he was gone, Yabu pulling Hikaru closer to him, his own bathrobe more securely tied around his body.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with me?” The tone of Yabu’s voice sent shivers down Yuto’s spine, so dark and full of lust. He had never heard Yabu use that tone before, his usual tenor light and airy. “Didn’t know you wanted to make me jealous.”

“Can’t help it,” Hikaru purred, stroking his boyfriend’s face. “You’re so damn…attractive when you think I want someone else more than you.”

“Oh?” Yabu hummed.

“Makes me wants you to fuck me even more when you make those eyes at me,” Hikaru said before capturing Yabu’s lips in a kiss.

Yuto knew he should have looked away, but he was entranced in the way that they kissed, hot and tongues slipping out from their wet homes to meet. He knew he was blushing, he had to be, because the scene before him was like it was pulled straight from a porno. If this was like any other day, Yuto would have freed himself from his pants, touched himself to the erotic display, but it wasn’t. Still…it didn’t hurt to watch.

He drew the line at touching, Yabu’s hand sneaking into Hikaru’s robe to brush a nipple, Hikaru’s hips rolling in response. It felt like they would drop their robes in an instant if they could.

“Guys,” his voice came out shakier than he thought, and Yuto clutched tightly to his camera bag. “Maybe we should do this in the bedroom instead?”

They broke apart, the hunger and passion not draining from their eyes as both Hikaru and Yabu nodded, the location set. 

Patience was a virtue they somehow still held onto, at least Yabu did. As Yuto set up, checking the lighting and choosing his lens from his bag, there were times he would peer over and watch the two of them. Yabu, standing like a lighthouse in the middle of a storm, and Hikaru all but draped over him. His lips trailing over Yabu’s exposed skin, hands wandering as he whined for Yabu to touch him a little.

The hardest part was those eyes. Dark, watching him even when his back was turned. If he was honest with himself, they turned him on a little, knowing they followed him so intensely. It just confused him why Hikaru had taken such an interest in him.

When everything was perfect, set to his liking, he looked over the pair and nodded. “Ready whenever you are.”

“Good,” Hikaru growled, finally detaching himself from his boyfriend, pushing him towards the bed. “Get on the bed now. I want your cock.”

Yabu followed all of Hikaru’s directions, climbing onto the bed, laying on his back as Hikaru followed, slinking up the bed as if he was a tiger stalking its prey.

When Yuto raised his camera, he felt a wall be built between himself and his subjects. One he could hide behind, pretend that he didn’t know the people in front of him. It was another day at work, one where he could be professional and not be affected by the visuals before him: Hikaru slowly undoing the belt of Yabu’s robe, pulling it open to reveal the hardening cock beneath it, the audible gasp as his hips rolled from the stunning reveal of what had been hidden within. 

Yuto snapped every moment. The arch in Hikaru’s back, his hands trailing down Yabu’s body until they got to his cock, the light touches that made Yabu gasp, fisting the sheets beneath him. Yuto allowed himself to move, to explore different angles, framing each photograph different than the last. He wanted to create a book of memories, ones they both could look back on and remember one of their many steamy encounters. 

A gasp slid out as he watched through his camera lens, Hikaru slipping down Yabu’s body to take his cock into his mouth. Just the tip, but it was enough it make Yabu moan. A firm hand at the base as Hikaru slid off, licking a long, thick line up Yabu’s cock. His hands stroking the soft flesh a few times in response. 

“Fuck, you’re suck a tease,” Yabu said, hips buckling, trying to get more affection from Hikaru’s mouth.

“I could say the same to you,” Hikaru said, tongue darting out to lick Yabu’s cock. “I need my revenge after what you’ve put me through today.” His nails scratched at Yabu’s thigh, earning him a nice, hearty moan. “The only difference is mine is captured on camera.”

Yuto continued to click the shutter button, capturing how Hikaru immediately took Yabu’s length into his mouth, deep throating him. The expression on Yabu’s face, the deep set concentration as he tried not to roll his hips into Hikaru’s mouth, especially as he started to bob his head up and down Yabu’s length. Yuto caught the moans, the looks of passion. How Hikaru looked with a cock down his throat and the lust as he watched Yabu’s every expression. 

Everything played out before him, only stopping for a moment as the shutter closed, obscuring his vision but for a moment. Quickly the picture returned, a new second, something exciting before him. 

Hikaru’s mouth was replaced with his hand, chest heaving as he spoke, just audible for Yuto to hear. “I need you,” he gasped, climbing up so he could straddle Yabu’s hips, hand leaving Yabu’s cock only for his hips to roll against it instead. “Fill me up?” Their cocks met, the two moaning in unison, as Hikaru whined a desperate, “Please?”

Yabu moved quickly, as quickly as they changed between costumes during concerts, reaching into the bedside table to pull out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. He worked efficiently, squirting a fair amount onto his fingers, coating each one liberally, before tossing the bottle to the bed and finding Hikaru’s entrance hidden by the robe.

His camera kept flashing through it all. Hikaru undoing the belt to his robe, the fabric dripping more down his shoulders until it didn’t cover anything at all. The thick, red erection standing tall and untouched, precome already leaking from tip, the result of previous teasing. Hikaru threw his robe off the side of the bed, every second captured on film.

It was all stunning to watch, seeing how Yabu’s fingers disappeared so easily within Hikaru, as if his ass had been made for them. The gentle roll of his hips, trying to take those fingers deeper and deeper, but Yabu kept a firm hold on Hikaru’s hips, not letting him move too much. The gentle whine in response, Hikaru lightly clawing at Yabu’s chest in response, but Yabu merely hushed his boyfriend. All in good time.

The pair of them were enrapturing. Several times Yuto found himself lowering his camera, dropping the wall between himself and his subjects in order to watch for a while. Perhaps it had been a bad idea, his pants a little tighter than he originally intended, but it was hot. Those little gasps, the whines, the moans when Yabu stroked something particularly good within Hikaru. How Hikaru threw his head back, exposing his neck, as his hips buckled from every beautiful touch.

Not to mention the expressions, the pure lust that clouded his eyes. How he focused them in Yuto’s direction, and Yuto felt every burning, aching second. Yuto followed the lines of Hikaru’s body, the arch of his back, the curves of his muscles, before settling on the thick cock between his legs.

He really wanted to touch it. No matter how they thought of him, sexual or just pure friendship, Yuto craved it. Wanted to feel the weight in his fingers, hear the sounds Hikaru would make as he stroked that cock. He’d feel the silky skin, the hardness beneath it, and all of the delicious sounds that would pour from Hikaru’s mouth because of-

His camera was pulled up in a flash, trying to hide the flush that spread across his cheeks. Dangerous. Too close. It was the sex, the sounds that were filling the room that made him slip out of his role. But he had returned, just in time. This was his place, he chanted over and over in his head. This was where he belonged. Not on the bed, engaging in the honest threesome he could imagine in this time and place, but behind the camera.

The shutter went off again, capturing Hikaru’s eyes staring at him, and he hoped Hikaru and Yabu couldn’t see exactly how hard he was beneath his own clothing. If anything…he might keep that one…for his private collection…if he had the nerve to save it for himself.

Hikaru was more vocal with three fingers inside of him, hips broken free of Yabu’s control as he rolled them to every thrust inside of his body. Jaw dropped, moans falling out of him with such ease as Yabu thoroughly, far more so than Yuto had ever encountered, stretched him open. Yuto had to bite his lip, keep his jaw firmly shut, to avoid letting out a moan himself. Had to keep his mind focused on things like puppies and what he wanted for dinner than imagine if he was the one pulling those noises from Hikaru’s mouth. 

“Kota.” The words made Yuto jump, so unfamiliar with the language after being surrounded with nothing but moans for so long. “Cock,” he growled. “Now.”

“So needy,” Yabu murmured, pulling out his fingers, but the tips remained inside, teasing Hikaru’s body. “What am I going to do to you?”

“Just remember, I don’t need you to get off,” Hikaru said, leaning down to place kisses along Yabu’s neck. “But I know how much you like coming in my ass.” His eyes were hot, almost beckoning Yuto to come over and join them, but they quickly returned to focus on Yabu. “Just imagine what you’ll be missing. How tight I would be around you, how hot. Do you really want to miss that?”

Yabu cursed, his fingers withdrawing from Hikaru’s body. He fumbled with the condom, not quite able to get it open from how slick his fingers were, but, once freed, he started rolling it on until Hikaru took over, slowly taking his time.

“Remind me not to tease you for half a day,” Yabu breathed out, hands finding Hikaru’s hips to hold firmly to.

Hikaru took Yabu’s length, slathering it with more lube, before taking it into his hand, holding firmly to it as he positioned it at his entrance. “We both know you don’t mean that.” He gasped as he started sliding down Yabu’s cock, it filling him as Yuto snapped pictures. “You’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

Yuto watched as Yabu encouraged Hikaru down a little faster than his boyfriend anticipated, letting out a big moan as he bottomed out. “Of course I would,” Yabu said, giving a generous roll of his hips. “There’s nothing I love more than you desperate for my cock.”

Even through the words, the little bickering sentences, their eyes showed everything. The adoration in those few moments before the raw lust and desperation kicked in once more. The moment Hikaru rolled his hips any love Yuto had witnessed, even that he saw on a day to day basis, was forgotten by the wayside as the sex took over.

It was a steady, slow rhythm, one that hit deep. Hikaru raised himself far enough up that only the tip of Yabu’s cock was in him before sliding back down, and Yuto clutched hard to his camera, trying not to drop it. 

Slowly but surely, Yuto understood why the classy sex shoots he researched were always faked. He wanted nothing more than to set his camera aside, sit down and touch himself. The visuals were enough to spark an arousal inside of him, the raw chemistry between his subjects so burning hot. Erect nipples, hard cocks, the sounds of skin meeting skin in a rhythm that went straight to his pants with each roll of Hikaru’s hips.

There had to be something he could think of to calm himself down. Work? Going through the new choreography in his head? The weird faces Inoo made when he ate? Or Daiki trying to do a random food report and utterly failing. That was funny. It always made all of the other members of Jump laugh.

He could feel his heart calming a little, blush fading. Daiki, Daiki, Daiki. Focus on Daiki. A loud moan, one that felt as if it rocked the surface of the room, and Yuto’s pulse shot back up, fingers shaking. He couldn’t remember the last time he had snapped a photo, the last time that his finger had pressed the shutter button. All had been Yabu and Hikaru, all had been Hikaru, and their bodies becoming more intertwined. 

“Kota,” Hikaru moaned, his words so soft. “Can I?” His hands teased down Yabu’s body, touching the skin of his abdomen. “You said I could. Please?”

Yabu’s answer was simple, a few words probably louder than he intended. “Do it.”

Yuto captured their kiss, slow and sweet, as if Hikaru was trying to communicate something that words wouldn’t be able to say, no matter how hard he tried. He captured Yabu’s eyes, so in contrast to the hard cock buried deep within Hikaru, slowly being revealed as Hikaru slid off of him.

He captured Hikaru’s first shaky steps on solid ground, pleasure still coursing through him, his thighs weak from such controlled riding. He kept taking pictures. The uneven breaths that became more solid with time. Hikaru’s eyes that became more focused as he settled on his target. The small steps that gained a flounce to them, seductively moving as he crossed the room, hands reaching out-

His camera was taken from him, placed on the dresser behind him, far from the edge where it was safe. Only then did warm lips met his, hard cock pressed into his thigh once more, and needy hands searched his body, one finding Yuto’s hard cock trapped in his jeans. 

For some reason, Yuto wasn’t sure, he didn’t question it. Didn’t break the kiss to ask why Hikaru was kissing him. Didn’t ask why he was being touched. He just enjoyed the feeling of finally, finally, there being a little pressure against his cock, a little attention thrown his way. He could let out the moans he had been holding in for so long and take his frustrations out with anything Hikaru was willing to give him.

“Yuto.”

His name even sounded better coming from those lips, a gentle moan flowing through each of the characters. He wanted to hear it again.

Hikaru’s trailed his other hand down Yuto’s chest, his lips hovering over Yuto’s, speaking so low. “I’ve always wanted two cocks in me,” he said, sex dripping from every word. “Kota teased me so much with the idea earlier.” His breathe so heavy from their kiss, Yuto’s face embracing the heat. “Do you know what he said?”

Yuto shook his head, just the slightest, his words matching his actions, but he wasn’t sure they were audible enough for Hikaru to hear. 

“He said if I was good, and you were into it, he’d let you fuck me,” Hikaru purred, hands sliding down Yuto’s body to work open his jeans. “He talked about it all in such great detail I wanted it to happen. Especially,” he drew out the word as he pulled Yuto’s cock free from his pants, “thinking of how you would fill me so good with your cock.” Hikaru stroked Yuto’s length a few times, and Yuto could only clutch the dresser behind him to try and keep his head from spinning. “You and Kota….mmmmm. I want that so bad.”

Was this really an invitation to join in? Or was Hikaru fucking with him to get a few laughs? It didn’t feel like a joke, not with how firmly his hand was wrapped around Yuto’s cock, how it sprung even more to life under Hikaru’s touch. 

“What else did he tease you with?” Yuto managed to choke out, words the only thing that kept him from losing sense of reality.

Hikaru smirked before his lips returned to Yuto’s neck, kissing up the long length as his hand slowed around Yuto’s cock. “If I tell you, you have to join in.”

“I,” he started, a moan breaking his train of thought. “I was already in the moment you touched me.”

“Good.” Hikaru nailed lightly scratched his skin. “I’ll keep it short.” His hands dropped to Yuto’s waist, teasing the skin there with his thumbs, so close to where Yuto really wanted him to return to. “He used his fingers first, making me so excited for what was to coming. But then Kota…he has such a filthy mouth,” his voice dropping lower, so close to Yuto’s ear, “he says some of the nastiest things that I could get off without him ever touching me.” 

Hikaru grinned like a wolf against Yuto’s skin, making him shiver, voice not stopping it’s filthy tirade. “Not to mention the toys he used. He kept me hard for so long, Yuto,” his name coming out like a moan from Hikaru’s lips. “I thought you’d never come, and all I kept thinking about your cock and what it would feel like inside of me.”

Yuto grabbed hold of Hikaru’s shoulders, pushing him enough to look him in the eyes. “Get on the bed.”

Hikaru’s reaction was easily readable on his face the moment the words passed from Yuto’s lips. He saw the heat, the desire. But, most importantly, Yuto saw the satisfaction, the joy that he had convinced Yuto to join, even though it was far easier than Hikaru could ever anticipate. 

“Good,” Hikaru said, slinking back to the bed so Yuto could quickly strip himself of his clothing. “I can’t wait to feel you both inside of me.”

Yuto watched, jaw dropped, as Hikaru returned to the bed, climbing back to where Yabu waited for him, stroking his cock. It was glistening, large and erect, and covered in lube, as if he knew that Yuto would have no reason to deny or turn down Hikaru’s request. He wanted to curse at both of them, yell, scream, something, but no words could come out. He had definitely played into their game, fallen so easily, but the more he thought about it, the less hurt he was, the more focused he was on joining Yabu and Hikaru on the bed.

He continued stripping, pushing his pants and underwear over his hips before tearing his shirt from his back, clawing it off of his body as quickly. Never tearing his eyes from the bed, watching Hikaru slowly slide down Yabu’s cock once more, the gentle nudge then nod Yabu gave, motioning for Hikaru to look in Yuto’s direction once more. He noticed the hungry eyes, how Hikaru licked his lips as he looked Yuto’s naked frame over.

“I knew you’d be huge,” Hikaru said, teasing Yabu’s stomach with his hands before laying flush against it. 

The bed was soft, much softer than Yuto’s own. He easily sunk into the mattress, climbing over and claiming the bottle of lube as his own, hands shaking as he squirted enough lube for a Jump orgy into his hands. If he was going to fit into Hikaru, which he would find any means necessary, it would take time and patience. 

Every possible surface was coated, so slick, so wet, as Yuto trailed his fingers by Hikaru’s entrance, his ass already so full from Yabu’s hard cock inside of him. He heard Hikaru gasp, hips moving just the slightest bit, and it only made Yuto more excited to feel that tight heat around himself as well.

“I’m going,” he said, hoping his voice wasn’t audible enough for Hikaru or Yabu to hear him, and he pressed the first finger inside.

The response was immediate from not only Hikaru but Yabu as well. A gasp let out in unison followed by a long, low moan from Yabu as Yuto continued to press further inside, until his knuckle was pressing at the entrance of Hikaru’s ass. He watched as Hikaru clawed at the sheets on either side of Yabu, letting out a low, deep moan into Yabu’s skin.

Tight. It was the only way he could describe the sensation. The tightest ass he had ever experienced, even from just a finger inside, and a sense of panic flashed through him. There was no way that Yuto could fit his cock inside Hikaru as well. Screw the porn he had watched, two men fitting their cocks inside of another. It had to be some form of magic or editing that allowed the men to fit their cocks inside. Or…they weren’t as large as the videos let on. Maybe the camera added inches and girth to the pornstar’s cocks? Yuto wasn’t sure, but he still had his doubts.

“Give me another,” Hikaru growled, clenching around Yuto’s fingers, and Yuto gasped from the sensation, “I can take it.”

Another finger, more heat, more tightness. But with time, a little stretching, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out, Hikaru opened, allowing Yuto more access. More and more Yuto gave, stretching him open, and the more Hikaru’s body allowed him to take what he wanted, he craved. 

The noises were the best. So deep, so low, mixing with Yabu’s own, Yuto couldn’t control his own cock from twitching, his body hungering for the heat around it. He wanted to be the direct cause of it all. Not his fingers, not Yabu shifting, cock hitting something nice within Hikaru to make him gasp. No, Yuto wanted it to be from his cock and to make the pair of them to lose it because of him.

“Fuck, I’m not going to last much longer,” Yabu groaned, hands gripping tight to Hikaru’s hips. “Get inside or I’ll fuck Hikaru until he comes.” He pressed down, keeping himself deep within Hikaru, making his boyfriend moan. “And he won’t be happy if he doesn’t get your cock in him before that happens.”

Yuto scrambled to get the condom on, taking one from the box Yabu had procured, thoughts drifting back to some article he had read on the train ride over to calm himself down, keep his breath steady. Finally, finally, he was getting what he wanted. Finally slide in. Finally feel everything. Finally come.

He took a deep breath, a little shaky, hand firmly at the base of his cock, as he pressed inside.

Nothing could compare to this.

Not a single thing on planet Earth.

Yuto only managed to get halfway in before he had to stop, hands gripping tightly on Hikaru’s body, wherever he could get them that Yabu’s wasn’t occupying, to keep his head from spinning. His fingers had been tight, other men Yuto had, had the pleasure of fucking had been tight, but this…it was indescribable. It felt as thought his cock was being compressed, squeezed of everything, and yet so warm, so hot around him. 

There were little whispers he heard, little words of affection as Yuto continued pressing inside of Hikaru. Small kisses, warm bits of praise towards Hikaru.

“You’re doing so good,” Yabu cooed, fingers massaging Hikaru’s skin. For the first time Yuto noticed how tightly he was holding onto Yabu as he had slid inside.

“Just a little more,” Yuto gasped, one hand reaching up to rub Hikaru’s back. 

He knew. Yuto knew from the minute he bottomed out, so deep within Hikaru, that he could have come just from being inside of Hikaru. A few moans, maybe a roll of Hikaru’s hips, and he would lose himself more quickly than he had come before. Maybe not since his days as a newly debuted member of Jump, just learning about his body and how everything worked.

That wouldn’t be fair to Yabu and Hikaru, the two of them clinging to each other as he entered Hikaru. He wanted to make them feel as good as he did be buried so deep inside of Hikaru. First…he needed to breathe, to calm himself a little before he moved. Breathing was easy, after all.

Until…he felt Yabu twitch, his cock shifting just the slightest bit, but it was enough that Yuto felt it. The pleasure shot through his body like an arrow, coursing through his blood so he felt it everywhere, hands gripping even tighter to Hikaru’s body, making him gasp. There was no way in hell any of them were lasting, could last, very long once he began.

He started with a small thrust of his hips so tiny he wasn’t even sure it could be considered a thrust. Merely pushed his hips towards Hikaru, making him slide just a little on Yabu’s chest. 

But what was small had a big impact, white light dancing across Yuto’s vision, his ears pounding as his blood was pushed rapidly through his veins. A hunger overtook him, one he couldn’t properly put into words, but one he understood as clearly as ever. He wanted more. As much as Hikaru’s body would allow, he wanted to claim it.

He managed to pull out, just a little, but enough to make it a proper thrust in. Yabu’s cock slid against his, pressing Yuto into Hikaru’s walls, the massive amount of lube making the slide as smooth as it could. It felt so good, so wonderful, to be trapped 

A slow, shallow pace was set, thrusts trying to stay consistent, but quickly fell out. One more thrust then another and another, Yuto kept egging himself on. More. More. More. He wanted to come, needed to come, and the only way to do that was to keep going, keep thrusting. He let Hikaru and Yabu’s moans, though feeling so distant but so close, egg him on towards his release.

One thrust was all it took before he came, shuddering to a halt within Hikaru, not able to work himself through his own orgasm. The feelings were too intense, and it took all of his willpower to not pass out.

Hikaru followed him, come spurting between his and Yabu’s bodies, body contracted around Yuto’s and Yabu’s cocks and only making Yuto’s orgasm soar higher. Hikaru’s moans were loud, enough for the neighbors to hear, perhaps the building next door as well. His hands shot to the bed, holding tight to the covers as he rolled his hips the best he could to get relief from the pleasure coursing through his own veins.

Yuto was surprised at how long Yabu held out, how he had held on through two orgasms, but the feeling of Yuto and Hikaru coming had tipped him over. He pulled Hikaru down, kissing him, and Hikaru swallowed all of his beautiful moans as Yabu pulsed within him.

He took the hint, pulling out of Hikaru first. The two of them deserved their privacy, a few intimate moments to themselves after a rough fucking. He’d quietly pack his things and go, sending them the edited files in a week to do with what they pleased. Yuto wouldn’t judge them for their decision.

“Yuto.” His name, the same syllables, but was spoken from a much calmer, less horny tone of voice. He still loved hearing it from Hikaru’s mouth. “You’re more than welcome to stay, if you want?”

He laughed, keeping his tone light. “I’ve already overstayed my welcome I think, but thanks. It was fun.”

Yabu’s head poked out from under Hikaru, eyes softer than they had been earlier. “At least take a shower? We don’t mind.”

He nodded. “Yeah. A shower would be nice.” At least with a shower he didn’t feel as if he was staying longer than appropriate.

He didn’t take long, just enough to wash the sweat from his body before toweling off, ruffling his hair to get as much moisture out of it as possible. He could survive without blow drying it until he got home.

When he left the bathroom, towel still around his bare neck, he looked to the bed, the scene before him catching his attention.

Yabu and Hikaru were there, tangled together in one big mess of limbs. Eyes closed, he watched as Hikaru signed, Yabu lazily petting Hikaru’s hair as the two slowly drifted off to sleep. 

He tiptoed over to the dresser, not wanting to disturb the two of them on the bed. He picked up his camera, checked the lighting and the aperture before setting up the shot. His finger hovered over the shutter, hesitating for only a moment before he pressed down.


End file.
